The Missing Romanov
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: Kai is forming a very close relationship with his new co-worker Violet; a very attractive young Russian who knows how to please a man. But in little time things turn upside down. Violet is related to a bloodline that was assasinated in the 1940's. But how will Kai cope when he discovers the truth about his history and her own? KaixOC. Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade - Just the OC
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Romanov – Kai Hiwatari/OC. – Chapter 1. The Myths And Breaking News Stories.

Those dangerous kisses trailing up her neck were so soothing; they made her snow white pale skin flare up with goose bumps from head to toe.

Leaning her neck back to part her cherry red lips for air, the crystal blue eyed girl sealed her eyelids together and wrapped her thin arms around his neck, to demand even more by pulling him closer viscously.

This was no ordinary lover – He clearly knew what he was doing. Who knew a girl could have such a sexy love affair with her employer.

"Oh you can be so nasty Mr Hiwatari."

Grinning cunningly, he placed his hands onto her curved hips and pulled her from the desk onto his lap. "I'm starting to wonder what I am paying you for." The blue haired Russian whispered within her ear teasingly and began to trail his hands down to her tight figured skirt.

Oh how he adored the attractive brunette in her office uniform – She really had that Marilyn Monroe hour glass figure that men just couldn't resist.

_Why was she suddenly different from the previous girls? Nobody had ever possessed him like this, especially his emotions and sexual desires. _

This young amateur, she never failed to please. Every minute her spent with her, made feel like a love sick fool who just couldn't control himself.

Violet giggled in a cheeky manner and grinded her figure against his leg confidently. "You are paying me to do what I tell you Kai." She answered and shifted her head down to look him square in the face. In her eyes, he was God. "I better go set up the meeting room. Your investors will be here in half an hour to discuss your new project." The Russian brunette added, and then leaned forward to place her lips over his for a moment.

The businessman then raised an eyebrow and shivered at her touch. He never realised how quickly time could disappear when he was enjoying himself. "I guess you should." Kai mumbled and glanced his ruby red eyes around the scenery of his office.

Each of Violets high heels were scattered around the room. Meanwhile, the coffee she'd made him earlier had gone stone cold. Then his paperwork had been shoved onto the floor carelessly._ Damn this was going to be a nightmare to sort out. But damn it was worth it._

Getting off the broad dominant male, a sigh left the secretary's now dry throat. "Well, I'll make us a coffee first to wet our dry throats Mr Hiwatari." Violet winked and buttoned up her shirt – to adjust her appearance back to the professional standards.

"Yea sure." Kai replied and began to lean down to pick up the important pieces of his paperwork that were related to the meeting. "Urgh, next time you sit on my desk. Don't shift my paperwork."

Again Violet chuckled at his complaint. "I'm sorry. I got so lost in the moment." She answered whilst placing on her high heels before heading into the kitchen to pour some cup of coffees.

"Pft, I bet you did." He snarled with a hint of proudness. Kai couldn't deny it, but he certainly got lost in the hot breath taking atmosphere too. If it weren't for this important investment meeting, he'd soon have pissed off to the nearest hotel and took his secretary with him. "Hurry up Violet. We haven't got long. I want this meeting to finish A.S.A.P."

"Yes boss." Violet saluted.

* * *

Dropping down his suitcases from the long hours of work, the Hiwatari slumped himself on to the mansions sofa and rested his head against the luxurious leather exhaustedly.

_There was nothing like a slow meeting -.-;. _

But just when he thought he was at peace in the darkness of the front room. Suddenly the light switch then flicked on to ruin Kai's eyesight for a couple of seconds. Immediately the spoilt disturbed young Russian focused on to the familiar figure with concern as he was seeing stars.

"Whats the big deal?" He snapped unimpressed.

The aged man then raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Grandson. What happened at that meeting today? Did they invest in the company's next project?" Voltaire asked curiously, expecting to hear some positive news from his ambitious bloodline.

But he didn't receive it.

Kai nodded a no and shrugged carelessly. "They said it was shit. So I'm going to sit down tomorrow with the team and discuss a new project I've been working on."

"What?!" Voltaire growled under his breath. "That was my best idea to date!"

"Not according to them investors it wasn't." Kai smirked and closed his eyelids again to rest. "Now leave me alone."

The expression of frustration then filled Voltaire's pale face. He was clearly outraged by the result. But something else caught his attention, a big mark on his grandsons neck, where the blood was reaching the surface. "I get the feeling you have more important things on your mind than the career anymore Kai. Ever since you have taken over, the Hiwatari surname is losing its stance. And if you don't sort it out, I will have to find you and that secretary little slut a suitable replacement." He explained dryly, aware of whats going on.

Things had definitely changed since her employed this new woman in his workspace. The bluenette was coming home later and he wasn't as enthusiastic about the job compared to when he first inherited the business.

Voltaire's voice sounded promising. Kai sat up straight and placed his hands onto his knees to straighten his worn out figure. "Whatever Voltaire." He huffed and shifted his head to other direction away from him.

But just when the younger and attractive male thought things couldn't get anymore irritating; the elder male rolled his eyes and announced another situation that needed to be discussed.

"I suppose you heard about the Romanov princess Anastasia?"

_Why is this relevant to the topic? _– Kai thought to himself and just kept quiet to listen. Allowing the old mans empty and pointless words to go through one ear and out the other.

"Well, DNA forensics have discovered her. She died from child birth." Voltaire paused to approach his grandson. "And their searching for Anastasia's daughter. There is a wealthy reward for anyone who finds her."

"And money matters to us." Kai snapped not interested in this conversation anymore, standing up from the sofa to break out this uncomfortable tension. "I don't care about some lost Romanov. Their pointless now in todays society. Not to mention there is probably a bounty on her head."

"You're not listening to me Kai…"

"Did you hear what I said? I don't care Voltaire." The stubborn crimson eyed young adult concluded and walked out of the front room into the kitchen, slamming the door as he did so. "Fuck this."

He'd clearly got better things on his plate to care about.

* * *

**A/N:** Yea, this is a little different to what I'd normally write xD. Those of you who know me, you'll know I'm very curious about cultures and history. So last night, I read about the Romanov's history (_for those of you who don't know – Their the royals of Russia_). The story really fascinated me for some reason, it may be because it's dark and mysterious. You should definitely look it up if you get the time. But other than that, let me know what you think everyone – **R&R**. It will be an interesting plot I promise you :D xxx Love **XOAnn13OX** xxx.


	2. Chapter 2

The Missing Romanov – Chapter 2. The Wife Takes Action.

Slamming the phone down at his desk in frustration, the broad Russian sat down in his leather chair whilst rushing his hands through his blue hair. That woman knows how to ruin a businessmen's attention span when he's trying to concentrate on his paper work!

Kai sulked and sulked in his big empty room office, until he heard the sound of his secretary peek into the room with her coat on and her new handbag on her shoulder. Violet had just arrived, a little later than usual. But just when the Hiwatari lifted up his head to register the intruder, he couldn't help but pardon her with a smirk crawling on his dry lips.

"What's your excuse this time?"

The pale brunette then smiled innocently. "I don't really have a good enough excuse too be honest with you. The taxi driver was being an arse so he delayed my trip. He wouldn't let me leave the cab for some stupid reason…."

"What?" He perked up and raised an eyebrow with curiosity. Was he finally showing his 'worried' emotion? Kai then asked the question everyone was thinking. "Why?"

The secretary then shrugged and stepped into the room properly to close the door behind her, to make sure nobody heard the answer that was about to leave her cherry red lips. "He was being ridiculous Kai. It's nothing to concerned about." She just wanted to catch up on the work Violet had missed.

"It can't be nothing if he wouldn't let you out the car Violet." Kai then rested his hands on his desk. "What happened?"

Placing her hand bag down and removing her coat, the petite hour-glass figured brunette took a deep breath whilst turning her back to him to hang up her coat. "Apparently in the Russian news, they are searching for a missing Russian Romanov. The taxi driver thought I might have something to do with it. Crazy money grabbing man."

_Money grabbing_?! – The businessmen repeated to himself in his mind. That's probably what Voltaire was trying to tell him last night! Now it all suddenly made sense! His crimson eyes widened and Kai stared into space as he let his brain take over.

_This girl cannot be a royal surely! Look at her! She has nothing to lose! What do the Romanovs even look like? Naah she isn't one. How much money is there to be obtained in the reward? Jeez._

"You told him to piss off didn't you?"

"Yea I did." She giggled and slowly glanced her crystal blue eyes over her shoulder to see his reaction. Suddenly the worry had drifted aside on his pale stern face and the tension in the atmosphere softened again. "Would you like a cup of coffee Kai? You look exhausted."

Gazing up and down her tight pinafore outfit that really revealed her curves in that figure, the lone-wolf just nodded a yes without even sparing a breath to speak it. She looked so sexy and tasty.

"Kai. Your desk phone." Violet interrupted his cool slipping day-dream by pointing her manicured nail to his desk. "It's broken?"

Shaking his head to wake up back to reality, he huffed and remembered just why he was in a mood less than ten minutes ago. "I phoned my wife about a discussion were having. Anyways, I am going to have a word with an employee about some late stats I need." Kai cut he reply short and sweet.

Was he hiding something? – Violet thought to herself as she watched him stand up and place on his jacket. "Okie dokie Mr Hiwatari. Your coffee will be ready for when you come back." She announced with a cheeky wink and walked into the kitchen to let him attend to what he needed to.

But the moment the brunette heard the sound of the office door closed, she quietly rushed back into the office to find out what was really going on. Shifting across all the papers on his desk and dodging his gadgets, the girl finally found what she was looking for.

_Divorce papers! And custody battle court summons. Holy shit!_

Swallowing the news forcefully, Violet just went numb inside out. She knew instantly that this was something to do with their sexy love affair in the office. He never ever spoke of his wife or his family to her. Now the brunette knew why!

Pushing all the pieces back in the exact places they were left before Kai vanished, the secretary rushed back into the back room to prepare her boss a cup of strong coffee. No wonder he's been after satisfaction and attention from another women – This women had clearly got boring for him after so many years.

That's when Violet's thought redirected about Kai's son, he is so adorable and innocent. Now he's probably got to go through this entire trauma because of this affair at the office. Who knows? But then again, Violet had to remind herself that this was none of her business until she was summoned.

But little did she know – This wasn't the only piece of truth she was about to discover in time. The brunette had plenty more to find out.

* * *

Not really in the mood to suddenly play along with this 'sexy love affair' today with a very attractive boss, who was demanding some sexual brunette nodded a guilty no and stood at the opposite side of the desk, facing him square in the pale face.

"Whats the matter? Has that taxi man gave you a frightening?" The intelligent businessmen knew something was bothering her. Violet's mood had changed completely from when she first walked in through the office door this morning. From a blue eyed charmer, to a blue eyed depressor.

"A little bit." She lied and picked up the paperwork that needed to be filed away. "I just can't seem to forget about it. He generally believed I was Anastasia' daughter."

Leaning back in his chair confidently, the Hiwatari did the kindest thing he'd done in a long time. Offered her a lift home in his Aston Martin.

* * *

**A/N:** Here are some responses to the people who took the time to review! Thanks so much to everyone! Love – Lil **XOAnn13OX.**

**xXxCometxXx** – Such a brilliant idea? Why thank you my darling ;). It always makes my day when you review. Speak soon!

**LupaCaerulea** – I'm very grateful for your review and so impressed we have something in common, both loving history. You have one interesting historical neighbourhood I must say, I'm feeling quite jealous!

**MahWish1** – Thank you so much! I hope this chapter was just as interesting.

**DarkMidnightMoon** – Its always an honour to know you read my stuff! I'm a huge fan of your work. Everyone please check her out ;). But ehm, back to the point. Thanks for sparing a moment for my story containing an OC xD. Speak soon!

**XOKiyokoAoiXO** – It sounds like a recipe for disaster doesn't it? Thanks so much for the feedback and I will be reading some more stuff of yours soon! Take care.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Missing Romanov; Chapter Three.  
"If You Are The Missing Romanov, I will give you the 1.5 Ruple myself."**

Strolling her way to work whilst sipping a cup of tea out her re-usable plastic cup flask, the crystal blue eyed Russian shivered with pleasure when the warm drink sunk its way into her cold petite figure. It was so soothing, just like her boss's touch in a passionate mad moment of sex. Violet did adore that man, but it was such a raw addiction.

But recently, Violet hadn't really been in the mood for satisfying her boss after discovering he had just recently divorced his wife and was now fighting to keep his son Gou in joint custody. _Either that women was a money grabbing bitch or Kai was really an unfit father _– The young women thought to herself before stopping at the edge of the road to cross, waiting for it clear up.

After rushing across the busy Russian roads, something caught Violets attention within the corner of her mascaraed eye. A poster was stapled onto a fence, describing a matching description of a missing women. _Poor Girl._

**Missing Women!  
Brunette hair. Big blue eyes and petite build.  
Reward; 1.5 million Ruple.  
Related to the Romanov Bloodline.**

_A missing princess? No way!_

It did make Violet feel awkward, especially when the poster sounded like her exact appearance. Still, the secretary just obliviously shrugged off and carried on like nothing happened. Until the girl spotted another poster on the same fence, right next to the other.

**Auditions for Romanov Royal!  
Attend Old Iron factory 5:30pm.  
Split share sum of money.**

These people were clearly after the money, yet that was something the brunette had in common with these fellow Russians. Violet sighed and pulled her mobile phone out of her hand bag and took a picture of the poster. In her view, this was definitely worth considering. It did occur to her that she will be a fake and if found out, suffering a severe penalty, but that's a risk she'll have to take in this dirty world to survive.

* * *

Arriving at work late again, the Hiwatari at his desk raised an eyebrow. For the first time in a while, he wasn't going to pardon her sin much longer, his patients was running out. First he wife taking his son and now his employees walking all over him. Not happening!

"Don't tell me. Someone grabbed you and tried to take you off because they think you're the Romanov. Violet, if you are the missing Romanov, I will give you the 1.5 Ruple myself."

Violet then felt her pale skin wrench against her muscles and her mouth open with shock. She'd never really experienced Kai's cold wrath before, and it was so frightening to her, especially after the hard life she's been through in the orphanage. Never did the brunette dare speak back to him to justify herself, especially when he had that fierce heartless look in his crimson eyes.

"Violet, I will not cope with this any longer. Come in late tomorrow and I will fire you. Do you understand me?"

Nodding a yes with her crystal blue eyes welling up with the tears, the soldier stood at command and waited to be dismissed from his frustration.

"Good. Now be useful and fetch me a coffee. There is paperwork over there that need filing."

And with all that said off his chest, Kai lowered his head to concentrate back to his paperwork. But the more he stared at it, the more he could notice the custody case summoning within the corner of his view and it was starting to really drive him up the wall, even the sorrowing sound of Violet's unhappy heel walk into the kitchen seemed to make him feel even worse – The ex world champion knew it wasn't her fault. Was he losing the plot?

Crying those lose tears in her eyes, Violet pulled out a piece of tissue that she'd stored up her sleeve to clean herself up. This lifestyle was finally digging its claws into her back, getting deeper each time she stepped into this upset environment. Although, the longer she stood into the kitchen to make Kai's coffee, the more the brunette couldn't wait for those auditions because she could quit.

Kai then looked up from his paperwork and slammed his pen down onto his desk in temper. He really couldn't deal with this today, the bluenette needed to focus his attention on his son. "Violet, you can go home." The businessman announced uneasily and stood up from his desk to pack away his laptop.

"Mr Hiwatari? Why?" The pale young women asked walking out with his cup of black strong coffee. "Are you firing me?"

"No. I am going home. So there is no need for you to be here if I am not here." Kai answered and zipped up his laptop case. "I got too much to do."

Swallowing her heart out of her throat to push it back into her chest, Violet was now shaken up at this point. She needed todays wages to pay her electric or it would be cut off. "Okay then. I will see you tomorrow then, 9 o'clock sharp. I won't let you down again." Violet promised and bent down anxiously to pick up her hand bag.

Closing his eyes for a moment to calm down, the wealthy Hiwatari turned around to face the attractive young women and sighed. He had such a weak spot for her, no matter how much or hard he tried to hide it. "How are you getting home today?" Kai questioned and glanced his softening eyes into hers. It made him feel sick to witness the terror in her – It weakened him deeply and he acknowledged the fact right now he looked like a monster with all the stress on his shoulders.

"No its okay. I can get home Mr Hiwatari."

"Don't call me that and stop being stubborn." Kai bit his lower lip to think before he spoke. "Where are you going?"

"No-where. I am going to stay here and file away the pieces I should have done earlier."

"Stop lying Violet." Kai could read this girl like a book, he's had many women and built a sixth sense when it came to their facial expression. The moment the brunette looked down onto the floor, he reinforced his judgement. "That paperwork wasn't important anyways."

Tempted to stand her ground, Violet shifted her crystal eyes from the ground and nodded a no. She couldn't lie to him, Kai was employing her for goodness sake. "I am going to a dry cleaners on the way home to pick up a dress." She mumbled, explaining only half the story.

"What's the occasion?" The blue haired male asked curiously with a hint of jealousy in his voice. _She better not have met someone else!_

Violet then cracked a weak smile onto her peached lips. "Nothing special. I am going to an audition Kai."

"Since when are you interested in acting?" A sense of relief ran through his broad figure.

"Well, if I look like someone. I might as well play the part huh?"

Suddenly Kai's eyes widened and his stomach throbbed. "You can't do that Violet. Do you have any idea what they will do to you if you're fake. Not only that, I don't believe you're the Romanov either." He stated wisely and honestly.

"Thanks Kai." The pale Russian then locked her hands together behind her back innocently. "Anyways, I better get going. See you tomorrow."

Kai then cleared his throat to catch her attention just before she ran out the door like an excited child. "Text me how it goes. And if you find out who's hosting it, add that to." The Hiwatari then dismissed her and slapped his forehead. **This is insanity!**


End file.
